one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayasato Yuri
|jname = あやさとゆり |rname = Ayasato Yuri |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate |ocupation = Quatermaster and Scientist |jva=Wakana Yamazaki |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 78,000,000 }} }} Ayasato Yuri is a pirate and the quartermaster and scientist of the Straw Hat Pirates.she is the Eleventh member of the crew and the tenth to join Appearance Yuri is a slim young woman of average height and has Light brown Hair and is a bit taller the Nami,Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. Before Timeskip Yuri wore an white shirt with an black ribbon and an light orange vest with an sun pattern and black short she continue wearing this all the way through the Whiskey Peak Arc she began wearing a short sleeve shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck that connects a thin orange ribbon and blue navy short Personality Yuri is caring and supportive girl. She is generally rather calm and unafraid to speak her mind she also is level headed tend avoid getting into unnecessary troubles although she can't tolerate silly antic or bad habit and can be quite short temper when anger she also dislike perverted behavior such as Sanji Flirtatious behavior. She tends to wear less-revealing clothing than Nami Mimi and Robin does and dislike wearing clothes that are revealing where she complaint about it Yuri wants to help as many people as she can, but it'd be a mistake to call her a pushover. She doesn't hesitate to scold those who are rude to her She has a rather pragmatic side, that is very useful in certain situation Power and Abillities Physical Abillities Yuri has no Superhuman Strength but is an above average athlete she possesses impressive agility and surprising leg strength which developing throughout her Childhood and Young Adulthood, being able to jump very high area with ease and jump the wide distances between rooftops she also possess an unusual amount of Stamina keep going at an incredible rate being able to take down two thugs in Loguetown with little effort Swordsmanship Yuri is an able swordswoman, and utilize it a Katana in swift manner capable of defeating a member of Baroque Work defeating several Marines and a member of CP9 Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Yuri respect Luffy's qualities as a leader, but often gets angry at his irrational thinking and short attention span. Date D Hayate Hayate had an complex relationship with Yuri At first She intially dislike him due to his distant and cold nature when She told him about her Father where Hayate knew her Father through his connection to Han and that her Father was an part of Han's crew She was surprised by this and soon began to get along with him She shown to care for Hayate well being where she hurry to treat Hayate injuries during the confrontion where Chopper or Nene wasn't around to help. She develop feeling for Hayate but like Nami she denies it to other and often act like an tsundere on many occassion Chosuke Roronoa Zoro Chen Saizo Nami Yuri dislike Nami cunning and manipulative personality they often argue bicker each other however they share a sister like bond and Nami respect Yuri skill as a Quartermaster and in return she also respect Nami Skill as an navigator Victor Magnes Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Like with Nami Sanji over the heel in Love with Yuri Sanji treats Yuri in much the same way he treats Nami, while Nami treats his advances with anger and manipulation,she react with anger and disgust with Sanji perversion however Sanji knows that Yuri can actually take care of herself and as such doesn't worry as much about her safety while fighting foes as he does with Nami. Tony Tony Chopper Ron Tobi Nico Robin Nene Rokuren Franky Brook Category:Straw Hat Pirate Category:Character